parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santiago
Dragon Rockz's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: The Dinosaurs *Barney - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez *Baby Bop - D.W. (with Emily as Extra) (Arthur) *BJ - Tommy (with Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Dil Pickles and Kimi Finster as Extras) (Rugrats) *Riff - Dale (with Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zip as Extras) (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) The Kids *Tina - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Luci - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Michael - Nick (The Cat in the Hat Knows alot about That) *Derek - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Kathy - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Min - Sally (The Cat in the Hat Knows alot about That) *Tosha - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Shawn - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Julie - Serena/Sailor Moon *Carlos - SpongeBob SquarePants *Juan - Little Bill *Jason - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Kenneth - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Maria - Marie (The Aristocats) *Ashley - Snow White (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) *Alissa - Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *Hannah - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Jeff - Garfield (Garfield) *Kim - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *Linda - Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Robert - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Keesha - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Stephen - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Kristen - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Emily - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Jill - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *David - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Chip - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Danny - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Curtis - Orson (Garfield) *Mario - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Gianna - DJ (Full House) *Angela - Michelle (Full House) *Nick - Timmy the Tooth *Scott - Bambi *Jamal - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Josh - Woody (Toy Story) *Ben - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Holly - Chris (The Brave Little Toaster) *Ryan - Scrappy Doo *Kelly - Stephanie (Full House) *Colleen - June (Little Einsteins) *Miguel - Scamp (Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure) *Lucas - Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *Rachel - Maya the Bee *Amy - Ruby (The Land Before Time) People and The Puppeteers *Scooter McNutty - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Miss Etta - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Stella the Storyteller - Angie (Shark Tale) *Mr Boyd - Cast The Dinosaurs Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Barney D.W..PNG|D.W. as Baby Bop Emily (Arthur).png|Emily as Extra (Baby Bop) Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles as BJ Chuckie FInster.png|Chuckie Finster, Phil & Lil DeVille.png|Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille, 3103f90e260ead5b363eee0fa9bce8fa--dil-rugrats.jpg|Dil Pickles Kimi Watanabe Finster.png|and Kimi Finster as Extras (BJ) Dale-brock 1997.jpg|Dale as Riff Chip as george shrinks.jpg|Chip, Gadget Hackwrench in Song of the Night 'n Dale.png|Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack in Song of the Night 'n Dale.png|Monterey Jack Clipr61Zipper.gif|and Zip as Extras (Riff) The Kids People & The Puppeteers Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV-spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:Transcripts Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Article stubs